


All Yours

by expectingtofly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Coda, Domestic Fluff, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Soft Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectingtofly/pseuds/expectingtofly
Summary: Chuck has been defeated, Jack has returned the world to rights, and everything is back to normal. Well, almost normal. There's still one very important member of their family that needs to be rescued, and Dean has a lot to get off his chest.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (mentioned)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142





	All Yours

"You did it,” Dean said wonderingly, looking around the crowded street. The cacophony of voices and laughter was almost overwhelming after the eerie silence of the past weeks, and a smile spread across his face, watching the world return to normal.

Almost normal, that is. He glanced at where Sam stood a few feet away, smiling at his phone screen and a sense of relief filled him, along with some other emotion. A deep sadness pulling his shoulders down.

“You and Sam helped too,” Jack said, pulling his attention. “I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“So you’re God now, huh?” Dean asked, turning to him, trying to shake the sadness.

“No. I’m still me.” Jack smiled up at him and Dean let out a laugh, pulling Jack into a hug.

“Damn right you are. You’re family, you know that right?”

Jack’s smile widened. “I know.”

“Eileen’s alive, she’s fine,” Sam said, pocketing his phone and returning to their side. “Doesn’t even remember disappearing.”

“That’s great, Sammy.” Dean pulled him into the hug too, not caring if they looked crazy having a group hug in the middle of the street. They were alive. They were together.

Almost all together. Dean’s heart lurched as the image of the Empty taking away Castiel rose in his mind. In all the chaos afterwards, he hadn't gotten a chance to tell anyone about all that had happened, all that Castiel had told him. Maybe he'd still been processing it, wondering if he'd heard Castiel correctly. But he knew he had. And he also knew he hadn't gotten the chance to say anything back. 

That knowledge dulled any kind of relief or joy he could feel now. The sun shining overhead suddenly seemed too bright, the voices and commotion around them loud and grating. Letting go of Sam and Jack, he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, clenching his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palms.

“Thank you, Jack,” Sam said as they broke apart from the hug. “This is…” He trailed off, looking around them. "Incredible."

Dean nodded, still trying to process that their fight with Chuck was over. They were free. The thought should’ve made him happy, but his smile had slipped from his face. He ducked his head as his eyes stung. With all the crying he’d done lately, he thought he’d exhausted all his tears. 

As if sensing his thoughts, Jack touched his arm, making him look up. “I’ll bring him back, Dean. He’s family too.”

Dean stared at him. “You can do that?” he managed, his throat tight.

Jack only smiled, then vanished, leaving him staring at air.

“What?” Startling, he looked around, but Jack was gone. 

Sam laughed. “Guess he’s not gonna waste any time.”

“Right.” His heart thumping, Dean scanned the area again, nervous energy filling him. He’d felt this way before. Hope. He clenched his hands again because he knew how well hope had worked out for him. Disappointment, over and over again.

Someone laughed as they talked on the phone while crossing the street. A waitress delivered food to a couple sitting outside a restaurant. Two women walked by with a young child in tow. 

No sign of Jack. Maybe the Empty would put up a fight, maybe Jack wasn’t strong enough so soon after defeating Chuck. Maybe Cas… maybe Cas wouldn’t want to come back.

“He’ll be here, Dean,” Sam said, interrupting the slew of thoughts that piled on top of each other, overwhelming him. “Jack can do this.”

Dean nodded, trying to calm the panic tightening his chest. He would see Cas again; he had to see Cas again. And this time, he wouldn’t freeze, he would say the words. He had to say the words. 

The sudden rush of wings behind him sent ice through his veins and he whipped around. There, standing in the street, the sun shining brightly behind them, stood Jack with his hand on Cas’ shoulder. Cas, who looked tired, weary, his trenchcoat rumpled, but here, alive.

His eyes settled on Dean and a small smile tugged at his mouth. Dean knew the words that would come out of his mouth before he said them. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean realized he was staring, feet rooted to the ground. Breaking free of his daze, he rushed forward. 

Jack stepped back as he collided into Cas, clutching him to himself. He’d ask questions later, he’d ask how Jack managed to rescue Cas, he’d thank him over and over again, but all that mattered now was the feeling of Cas’ arms wrapping around him and the solid, physical weight of him that set tears streaming out of his eyes once again. But for the first time in days, he was crying out of happiness, not grief.

“I missed you so damn much,” he managed to say, choking back his tears. “Don’t ever,” he let go of Cas to look him in the eyes, to reassure himself Cas was truly here. “Don’t you ever do that again. Don’t ever leave like that again.”

Cas shook his head, his eyes wet, reminding Dean of how he’d said goodbye. “I won’t.”

His chest tightening, Dean pulled Cas into a hug again, pressing his face into Cas' shoulder and shutting his eyes tight. Cas was here, this was real. He didn’t know whether he was clinging to Cas to reassure himself or to stay standing.

“You left before I could say anything,” he said.

“I’m sorry.” Cas’ voice was muffled in Dean’s jacket. “I had to save you.”

Dean shook his head, not angry, not at all, just so damn relieved. “I love you,” he said, surprised at how easily the words came out of his mouth. 

Cas stiffened in his arms and Dean pulled away to meet his eyes.

“You... ?” Cas’ eyes searched his and Dean hated that he looked so genuinely surprised. 

“I love you,” he repeated. “I love you, I love you—” He broke off by bringing his hands to Cas’ face and kissing him.

Cas made a stunned noise, then kissed him back, gripping Dean’s jacket and pressing up against him until Dean’s head spun. 

He couldn’t let go of Cas, couldn’t stop kissing him if he tried. Sheer relief filled him, almost desperation, memories of Cas being taken away, pain and grief, thoughts of how close he'd come to losing everything swirling in his mind, until Cas touched his face, drawing him back, whispering, “I’m here, Dean, I’m here.”

With a shaky breath, Dean met his eyes. Cas gazed at him, searching his face, and Dean unclenched his fingers from Cas' lapel. “I love you.” He touched Cas' cheek. “You have to know.”

Cas nodded. “I know,” he said with a small smile.

Dean let out a breathless laugh and gently knocked their foreheads together. Cas smiled wider, but his face was wet, tears tracking down his cheeks. 

“Why’re you crying?” Dean teased, even though he was pretty sure he was crying too. He wiped a tear from Cas’ cheek with his thumb.

“I thought…” Cas started, then trailed off, his eyes shiny, bright in the sunlight as he gazed at Dean.

Dean shook his head. “You can have me,” he said, kissing Cas’ cheek, then his forehead, hands framing his face. “I’m yours.”

_~ 3 years later ~_

Sunlight painted the room when Dean woke. His body felt heavy, sunk down into the mattress. Soft shadows covered the bedsheets. Miracle slept on his own bed across the room. Cas lay pressed up against Dean’s back, warm. 

Dean smiled into his pillow, then turned over, trying not to jostle Cas. Wrapping an arm around him, he ran a finger over Cas’ cheek, his nose, brushed Cas’ hair from his forehead. It was still a strange sight seeing the former angel sleep, but one he didn’t think he’d ever get tired of. Now he understood how Cas could’ve spent all those nights so long ago watching him sleep. 

Stirring, Cas reached out to him, and Dean took his hand and laced their fingers together. “Morning sunshine,” he said.

Cas burrowed his face deeper into the blankets. “Mhm.” 

Dean glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. “It’s almost 10.” He’d told Eileen they’d show up early to the baby shower to help set up. Last week, as befitting his uncle duties, he’d helped Sam paint the baby’s room and bugged Eileen to no end about what name they were choosing for the kid. He kept suggesting Dean Jr., but she and Sam didn’t seem to be taking to the idea.

“I don’t want to get up,” Cas murmured and Dean glanced at the clock again. A few more minutes in bed wouldn’t hurt, he reasoned, so he stayed put, breathing in the scent of Cas’ hair.

Cas’ thumb shifted softly over the back of his hand, and Dean’s eyes fell shut again as he started to drift off again. “I love you,” he heard Cas say quietly. Then the bed jostled suddenly and Dean’s eyes shot open to see Miracle jumping onto the covers. 

He pushed Miracle’s nose away when their dog tried to lick him. “No, get him,” he said, running his fingers through Miracle’s fur, grinning as Miracle turned his attention to Cas.

Cas made a noise of protest as Miracle licked at his face. “Fine,” he said, wiping at his cheek with the back of his hand and starting to sit. “I’ll get up.” 

Miracle leapt to the floor and waited, his tail wagging excitedly, but Dean dragged Cas back down. “No, not yet.”

“You’re the one who woke me up,” Cas protested, trying to pull Dean’s hands from his body. Wrapping his arms around him, Dean pinned Cas’ arms to his chest and kissed his cheek, his neck. Cas let him before breaking free and scrambling on top of him in the blink of an eye. 

"You asked for it," he said, and framing Dean's face with his hands, kissed him soundly. Dean tried to slide his hands up Cas’ waist, under his shirt, but Cas grabbed his hands. Pulling them away, he kissed the inside of Dean's elbows, his wrists.

Dean only half-resisted, not putting up much of a fight before letting Cas continue unhindered. He’d been subject to this treatment for long enough now that he no longer grew red and flustered, embarrassed, but could accept it. Enjoy it, even.

Letting go of Dean’s arms, Cas traveled down his body, pushing Dean's shirt up to kiss his stomach. Now Dean spoke up, around laughter, trying to push his face away, “Shit, Cas, that tickles.” 

“I won’t stop until you say it,” Cas said, moving down to kiss his hips, his thighs.

“What?” Dean asked, teasing. “Say what?”

Cas gave him a look before returning to his thighs. “You know what. You didn’t say it back.”

Dean nudged Cas with his knee. “It’s gonna get old hearing me say it.”

“Never,” Cas said and returned to his stomach, pinning Dean’s hips down. 

Dean tried to push him off, eventually giving in and saying through laughter, “Fine, fuck, I love you too.”

“You have to say it like you mean it.” 

Cupping Cas’ chin, Dean made him look at him. “Hey.” He held Cas’ gaze and knew he'd never forget the first time he looked in those eyes after Cas returned from the Empty. All his fears fading away with such relief it made his knees week. “I love you.” Cas smiled and Dean said, “Come up here.”

Cas moved up to kiss him on the lips and Dean raked his fingers through Cas’ hair, deepening their kiss before Cas pulled away slightly.

“Tell me you’re mine,” he said, breath ghosting over Dean’s cheek.

“I’m yours, all yours, forever,” Dean said in between kisses to Cas’ jaw, his neck, his cheek.

“And I’m yours,” Cas said with a sigh. “All yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't resist writing another finale coda :)) thanks for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments, and you can check out my tumblr [here](https://expectingtofly.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
